The World Only God (of Death) Knows
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Ichigo, Murid SMA Karakura, 16 Tahun, Kemampuan Khusus: Dapat Melihat Roh Halus. Bagaimana Jadinya Kalau Ternyata Ichigo Bukan Satu-Satunya Yang Menjadi Shinigami Malam Itu? An OC Story! Please Review and Let Me Know Your Opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**The World Only God (of Death) Knows**

A/N: Konnichiwa, Minna-san! Saya Author yang saat ini Mencoba debut baru saya di fandom Bleach, mohon bimbingannya *bow*! BTW, This Is An OC Story. P.S. ini adalah Bleach hasil Revisi saya. Happy Reading!

**-Chapter 1: The World Only God (of Death) Knows-**

**Karakura Town**

**Normal POV**

Disebuah Kota, bernama kota Karakura, tersebutlah dua orang remaja yang memiliki sifat dan latar belakang keluarga yang berbeda. Satunya memiliki wajah yang mirip anggota Yankee – Rambut berwarna oranye terang dan kening yang selalu mengkerut.

Yang satunya lagi seorang pendiam yang sangat serius dalam belajar – meski rambutnya Putih Spiky dengan sedikit Ponytail dan juga jago dalam bela diri. Dari luar, mereka tampak seperti anak-anak SMA pada umumnya.

Tapi, mereka berdua memiliki kemampuan yang sangat unik. Mungkin diantara teman sekelas mereka, hanya beberapa termasuk mereka yang memiliki kemampuan unik semacam ini.

BAK! BUK! DUAK!

Sebuah suara – yang terdengar seperti suara seseorang yang sedang memukuli orang lain terdengar di jalan yang kala itu sudah sepi. Jam menunjukkan angka 16.00, jadi tentu saja keadan disekitar situ sangat sepi.

Kembali pada masalah "Suara Pemukulan" tadi. Dari arah suara itu, tampak 3 orang preman yang mengelilingi seorang – kalau dilihat dari seragamnya – anak SMA dengan warna rambut yang terbilang cukup unik.

Tidak, bukan anak SMA itu yang tengah dikeroyok, melainkan sebaliknya, karena sebenarnya tampak seorang lagi preman yang mempunyai cap kaki diwajahnya yang berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Nama anak ini adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, warna rambut Jingga, 16 tahun, seorang murid SMA Karakura.

"Katakan Padaku Sekali Lagi..." ucapnya perlahan kemudian memasang wajah seseram mungkin yang bahkan membuat para preman itu ketakutan.

"...Kejadian Apa yang terjadi disekitar sini baru-baru ini!?" ujarnya dengan emosi. Para preman itu hanya bisa gemetar dan salah seorang dari mereka akhirnya menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

"I-itu, Kalau tidak salah, di-disini ada kecelakaan y-yang menyebabkan seorang anak kecil tewas," jawabnya dan mendapat sebuah hadiah tonjokkan langsung ke wajah oleh Ichigo hingga bagian wajah yang terkena tonjokkan mengeluarkan asap.

"Tepat Sekali! Karena itu, dalam rangka menghormatinya, aku sengaja menyimpan bunga di sini! Pertanyaan kedua...," ucap Ichigo menggantung sambil menunjukkan 2 jari di depan wajahnya. Para preman itu – yang awalnya berusaha membangunkan teman mereka pasca ditonjok Ichigo – kembali gemetar ketakutan.

"...Kenapa Vas Bunga yang aku taruh itu sekarang pecah? Yak! Kau! Yang wajahnya paling jelek!" ujar Ichigo seenak hati sambil menunjuk salah satu dari 2 preman yang tersisa. Yang ditunjuk malah menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi kaget dan takut. Tapi, akhirnya ia menjawab setelah mendapat Death Glare dari Ichigo.

"I-Itu, Ka-Karena Ka-Kami Main Skate Board Disini Dan Tanpa Sengaja Me-Memecahkannya," jawabnya dan lagi-lagi mendapat sebuah tonjokkan tanpa pemotongan pajak oleh Ichigo. Sekarang, sisa seorang lagi preman yang tersisa. Ia mendecih, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari kantong celananya.

"Jangan Harap kau bisa memukulku seenaknya!" ujar preman itu sambil berlari kearah Ichigo dan mengarahkan pisau lipatnya langsung kearah perut Ichigo.

Tapi, belum sempat pisau itu mengenai Ichigo, preman itu dibanting kebelakang dan mendarat dengan wajah terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang yang tampak seumuran dengan Ichigo.

Namanya adalah Shirokawa Hazuki, rambut Silver Spiky yang sedikit di Pony-Tail, umur 16 tahun, murid SMA Karakura.

Dengan wajah tenang, Hazuki men-Death Glare preman yang hendak menyerang Ichigo tadi. Preman itu meminta maaf dengan ketakutan.

"Maaf! Maafkan kami!" ujarnya – bersama teman-temannya yang sudah sadar – sambil sembah sujud di depan Ichigo dan Hazuki. Kedua murid SMA Karakura ini memandang satu sama lain, kemudian kembali men-Death Glare para preman itu.

"Kalau Kalian Ingin Minta Maaf...," ucapan Hazuki menggantung.

"...Minta maaflah dengan dia!" ujar Ichigo menyambung perkataan Hazuki dan menunjuk seorang hantu anak kecil yang melayang di dekat mereka. Tentu para preman yang melihatnya sangat ketakutan dan membuat mereka lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah mereka semua menjauh, Hazuki memunguti pecahan vas bunga yang ada disitu dan menggantinya dengan vas bunga yang baru – entah sejak kapan ia membawanya. Sementara Ichigo mendekati roh anak kecil itu.

"Tuh, kalau kau menunjukkan dirimu, mereka pasti tidak akan mengganggu bukan?" ucap Ichigo yang menuangkan isi botol air minumnya ke dalam vas bunga baru itu dan menempatkan beberapa tangkai bunga didalamnya.

Hantu anak kecil itu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada kedua murid SMA Karakura ini.

"Akan Kuingat Itu, Terima kasih, Oni-san," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Ichigo dan Hazuki. Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan kemudian memungut tas-nya yang sempat terjatuh tadi.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Aku akan bawakan bunga baru besok," ucap Ichigo sambil berjalan pergi. Sementara Hazuki, ia hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan wajah datar dan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti 'Vas Baru' atau semacamnya.

Yup, sepertinya, Biografi kedua murid SMA Karakura ini ada yang belum dituliskan.

Ichigo Kurosaki dan Shirokawa Hazuki, 16 tahun, murid SMA Karakura, Kemampuan Khusus: Dapat Melihat Roh ataupun Mahluk Halus.

**On The Way To Home**

"Hoi, Hazuki, Thank's sudah menolongku, benar-benar membantu," ucap Ichigo saat mereka berjalan menuju rumah.

"Sebenarnya, aku bukannya mau menolongmu, tapi karena aku baru saja pulang dari toko vas bunga dan tidak sengaja melihatmu berkelahi, jadi apa boleh buat," ucap Hazuki panjang lebar menceritakan alasannya yang sebenarnya bukan alasan yang cukup bagus. Ichigo hanya bisa Sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'Seperti biasa, kemampuan berbohongnya benar-benar jelek,' pikir Ichigo.

Setelah beberapa kali bertukar kata bersama Hazuki, Ichigo akhirnya sampai di depan rumahnya yang juga merangkap sebagai klinik yang dijalankan oleh keluarganya. Baru saja Ichigo akan memasuki rumahnya, ia mendapat sambutan berupa sebuah tendangan yang mendarat tepat diwajahnya. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya sendiri, Isshin Kurosaki.

"Ichigo! Kenapa baru pulang sekarang!? Kau sudah tahu peraturan rumah kita bukan?!" ujar ayahnya Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan air mata komikal membentu air terjun yang mengalahkan air terjuan Niagara *hah?*.

"Sialan! Ayah mana yang nendang wajah anaknya yang baru pulang!? Lagian, ini baru jam 6 sore! Memangnya peraturan 'pulang sebelum jam 6' itu baik buat remaja yang baru puber seperti aku?!" ujar Ichigo emosi karena sifat ayahnya yang menjengkelkan ini dengan hidung berdarah.

Hazuki yang melihat pertengkaran ayah-anak itu – secara pertengkarannya dilakukan di depan rumah – hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat keluarga Kurosaki yang 'kelewat hidup'. Akhirnya, karena tidak mau ikut terlibat, ia melengos pergi tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Ichigo dan ayahnya yang bisa kedengaran sampai komplek sebelah.

**At Hazuki Apartement**

**Normal POV**

Hazuki akhirnya sampai di Apartemen tempat tinggalnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari Klinik Kurosaki. Ia langsung menaiki lantai 3 dan membuka sebuah pintu bertuliskan angka 10-13.

Setelah masuk, ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di Futon yang tidak ia kemasi saat berangkat sekolah tadi. Ia menguap lebar saat tubuhnya menyentuh Futon itu dan baru saja beberapa menit, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya...

...maunya begitu. Hazuki yang saat itu hampir menutup matanya, melihat seekor kupu-kupu berwarna hitam yang terbang di dekatnya. Ia mengikuti arah kupu-kupu itu terbang dan matanya menangkap sesosok perempuan dengan pakaian seperti seorang Kunoichi dengan sebuah gerbang yang terbuka di belakangnya.

"Apa yang – " belum sempat Hazuki berkomentar, perempuan itu sudah lebih dulu memeluknya. Hazuki yang baru saja mendapat kontak langsung oleh perempuan, sontak kaget dengan wajah memerah.

"Akhirnya Hazuki Ketemu juga!" ujarnya sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Hazuki. Hazuki hanya bisa mangap-mangap karena meskipun yang memeluknya ini perempuan, kekuatannya sama seperti laki-laki.

Menyadari kondisi Hazuki, perempuan itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya sambil meminta maaf. Hazuki menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Er, aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi...kau siapa ya? Melihat reaksi mu tadi, kau sepertinya mengenalku," ucap Hazuki dengan nada sopan. Perempuan itu memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat denganku? Ini aku! Tsukiyomi Ayase, dari Divisi 2 Korps Pasukan Rahasia. Tidak ingat?" tanya perempuan itu – yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Ayase. Hazuki menggelengkan kepalanya searah jarum jam *plak!* menanggapi pertanyaan Ayase.

"Kalau begitu, Divisi 10, kau masih ingat?" tanya Ayase lagi dan mendapatkan tanggapan yang sama.

"Bagaimana dengan Shinigami?" tanya Ayase kemudian. Hazuki mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Entahlah, tapi rasanya aku ingat sesuatu. Tapi, kembali ke topik, kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" ucap Hazuki dan kembali menanyakan siapa perempuan itu. Ayase menghela napasnya kemudian menjawab.

"Baiklah, Aku adalah Tsukiyomi Ayase, divisi 2 Korps Pasukan Rahasia Seireitei. Tapi, pada umumnya kami disebut sebagai Shinigami, yah, termasuk aku," ucap Ayase tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hazuki Speechless. Bisa-bisanya ada perempuan asing di kamarnya yang mengklaim dirinya adalah Shinigami – Dewa Kematian. Apa baru-baru ini pasien rumah sakit jiwa berkurang satu?

"Er...Serius?" tanya Hazuki, meminta kepastian dari Ayase. Ayase dengan polosnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat rambut hitamnya yang ia kepang ikut bergerak naik turun. Kali ini giliran Hazuki yang menghela napas.

"Baiklah, anggap saja aku percaya apa yang kau katakan, kalau kau Shinigami, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hazuki lagi. Ayase mengeluarkan sebuah papan tulis kecil – entah dapat darimana – dan membuat gambar kelinci yang terbilang aneh.

"Kami para Shinigami yang berasal dari Seireitei memiliki tugas yang terbagi menjadi 2 bagian: yang pertama adalah mengirim roh-roh yang bergentayangan – atau disebut sebagai 'Plus' – ketempat yang lebih baik bernama Rukon'Gai," ucap Ayase menjelaskan sambil menggambar kelinci putih dengan tulisan 'Plus' dikeningnya.

"yang kedua adalah membasmi para 'Plus' yang sudah menjelma menjadi roh jahat yang menyerang kami para Shinigami dan memakan 'Plus' yang bernama Hollow," lanjut Ayase sambil menggambar kelinci hitam dengan taring dan memiliki tulisan 'Hollow' di keningnya.

"Sampai disini ada pertanyaan?" tanya Ayase. Hazuki sebenarnya ingin menanyakan satu hal yang benar-benar membuat ia penasaran.

"Kenapa Gambarmu jelek sekali?" dan langsung saja mendapatkan sebuah lemparan papan tulis tepat diwajah. Uh Oh, Hazuki, sebaiknya kau jaga cara berbicaramu lain kali.

"Yang terpenting sekarang, dalam rangka menjalankan tugas pertamaku di World of Living, aku sekalian menemuimu, mantan wakil kapten divisi 10," ucap Ayase tanpa memperdulikan Hazuki yang guling-guling dilantai sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

GUOOO...!

Tiba-tiba saja, Ayase dan Hazuki mendengar sebuah suara yang mengerikan dan merasakan sebuah energi yang membuat tubuh mereka bergetar.

"Tekanan Reiatsu ini..." gumam Ayase. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hazuki sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, karena kau sudah lupa siapa dirimu, bagaimana kalau aku membuatmu ingat kembali dengan menunjukkan padamu seperti apa wujud musuh alami kita secara langsung?" ucap Ayase yang membuat Hazuki bingung. Belum sempat Hazuki menanyakan maksud Ayase, Kunoichi itu sudah lebih dulu berlari dengan menarik tangan Hazuki menuju rumah Ichigo.

"Tunggu! Apartemenku Belum Dikunci!" ujar Hazuki yang terseret oleh Ayase.

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N**: Hai, Hai! Saya Author Baru Di Fandom ini! Salam Kenal, para Senpai! Anyway, disini saya memunculkan 2 OC asli buatan saya. Ini sedikit info mereka:

**Shirokawa Hazuki**: Sebenarnya Konpaku Buatan (Seperti Kon) yang saat masa sebelum pemusnahan Konpaku Buatan, berhasil menjadi Wakil Kapten Divisi 10 (Sebelum Hitsugaya Menjabat). Menentang pemusnahan Konpaku Buatan karena dihasut oleh Aizen, melawan seluruh Gotei 13 sendiri dan akhirnya dibuang ke World of Living dengan Gigai Semi-Permanen.

**Tsukiyomi Ayase**: Anggota Divisi 2, seorang Kunoichi kenalan Hazuki saat menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua divisi 10. Model rambutnya seperti Soi Fon karena dia mengidolakan Ketua divisi 2 itu. Memiliki janji dengan Hazuki untuk menjemputnya kembali ke Seireitei.

So, Everyone, Send Your Opinion About This Story. Keep or Delete? Please Review! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**The World Only God (of Death) Knows**

**A/N**: Huwaa! Ternyata cerita saya mendapat cukup banyak reaksi positif, Yokatta~! By The Way, Here's The Replies For The Review!

Ririii-chan: Halo, Ririii-chan! Salam Kenal lagi! Haha, trim's atas pujiannya, tapi tetap saja, penulis aslinya, Tite Kubo-sensei lah yang terkeren *thumbs up!* terima kasih sudah membaca TWOG(OD)K. Ayo kita sama-sama berjuang sebagai sesama Newbie :D

**(Guest)Ichiru Kuchisaki**: Ha'i! Terima Kasih atas Pujiannya! Terima kasih juga sudah meninggalkan sepucuk Review untuk saya Author Newbie ini! Baiklah, Selamat Menikmati Chapter Ini! (perasaan banyak kata 'ini'-nya)

**Kazue Ichimaru**: Thank's For The Compliment! Juga terima kasih sudah mereview cerita ini! :3 Ok, Akan Saya Terus Lanjutkan! Selamat Menikmati Chapter ini! :D

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**: Salam Kenal Juga, Hikary-san (boleh pake Suffix 'san' kan?)! :3 Senang berkenalan dengan kamu. Terima kasih sudah mereview cerita saya dan...Wookeh! pasti bakal saya lanjutin ;3. Happy Reading!

**-Chapter 2: (Re)birth of The Shinigami-**

**Few Minutes Before**

**Kurosaki's House/Clinic/Whatever**

**Normal POV**

BRAK!

Pemuda berambut jingga itu membanting pintu kamarnya dan melempar sembarang tas sekolahnya. Dari bawah, ia dapat mendengar ayahnya berteriak gaje tentang bagaimana ia harus menangani Ichigo di depan foto – tapi sepertinya lebih tepat disebut spanduk – mendiang ibunya.

Ichigo menutup matanya dan berbaring membelakangi dinding. Baru saja ia berpikir bagaimana caranya supaya agar bisa menghindari tendangan ayahnya tiap pulang sekolah, seekor kupu-kupu hitam terbang di dekat Ichigo.

Bukan hanya kupu-kupu hitam yang ada disitu, tetapi juga seorang perempuan dengan ukuran tubuh Chibi alias ehemPendekehem yang memakai Shihakusou – pakaian yang biasa dipakai di pemakaman – berwarna hitam.

Ichigo hanya bisa cengo. Bagaimana bisa ada orang asing yang memakai Shihakusou masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Memangnya rumahnya ini rumah duka? Seingatnya, tidak ada pasien ayahnya yang meninggal disini – mungkin.

Ichigo belum bisa berkata-kata, sementara perempuan asing itu celingukan di dalam kamarnya. Ichigo makin yakin sepertinya orang ini nyasar ke kamarnya.

"Sudah dekat," gumam gadis itu dan mulai beranjak pergi. Merasa tidak dianggap keberadaannya, jiwa berandal Ichigo bangkit dan kemudian menendang bokong gadis itu.

"Apanya yang sudah dekat!? Maksudmu brankas ya!? Asal kau tahu saja, selama ada aku, kau gak bakal dapat apapun!" ujar Ichigo dengan geram, sedangkan yang ditendang hanya memasang wajah bingung. Sekali lagi perempuan itu celingukan dan akhirnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tentu Ichigo yang mendengar pertanyaan yang rada-rada kalo-masih-nanya-lu-emang-bego itu kembali emosi, tapi nambah 1 level.

"Apa maksudmu aku bisa melihatmu? Tentu saja! Wong, jelas-jelas situ pake baju ngejreng banget, euy," ucap Ichigo yang logat bahasa gado-gado daerah Indonesianya kambuh. Biasa, baru pulang Baksos dari Indonesia.

"Lalu, memangnya kenapa kalau aku bisa melihatmu?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Perempuan itu kemudian memasang wajah serius di depan Ichigo.

"Karena aku ini Shinigami – Dewa Kematian," jawab gadis itu serius. Ichigo terdiam seribu bahasa dan kemudian tertawa bersama perempuan asing itu...

"Ahahaha...ternyata Cuma Shinigami...MANA AKU PERCAYA YANG BEGITUAN!" ...namun akhirnya dengan emosi, ia membalikkan meja teh yang seharusnya tidak ada di kamar itu. Ingat ya, para readers yang baik tidak boleh melakukan hal yang dilakukan Ichigo. Kalau sudah benar-benar emosi, silakan aja.

Perempuan itu memasang wajah bingung, entah bingung karena Ichigo bisa melihatnya atau karena Ichigo baru saja membentaknya seenak hati. Tapi kemudian, matanya menangkap sesuatu dan mulai mengeluarkan Katana-nya.

Ichigo mulai mempunyai pemikiran lain. Sepertinya perempuan ini buka pelayat maupun perampok. Sepertinya perempuan ini adalah anggota Yakuza yang nyasar dirumahnya! Yakin 100 persen deh! Dia bakal dibunuh!

Baru saja Ichigo ingin berlari, ia merasa kedua tangannya terikat oleh sesuatu dan dia tersandung tas sekolahnya yang tadi ia lempar sembarangan. Ichigo mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan kemudian jatuh dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. Ouch, that must be hurt. Makanya, ingat ya para readers, agar selalu menyimpan barang pada tempatnya *plak! #dilempar bakiak*

Perempuan itu mendekati Ichigo dengan Katana-nya yang berkilau dibawah sinar lampu neon kamar Ichigo. Dalam hati Ichigo berpikir dia belum siap mati karena mau ngebalas tendangan ayahnya tiap hari.

Perempuan itu mengangkat Katana-nya tinggi-tinggi dan mengibaskannya kearah Ichigo – _well, sort of_ – perempuan itu ternyata bukan ingin menebas Ichigo, melainkan menggetok pelan kening roh seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata yang ada di belakang Ichigo menggunakan gagang Katana-nya.

"Ah, Aku tidak mau ke neraka," ucap roh itu dengan nada takut. Perempuan itu menyarungkan kembali Katana-nya dan kemudian berkata.

"Tenang saja, aku mengirimmu ketempat yang lebih baik," ucap perempuan itu. Mendengar hal itu, roh pria itu perlahan mulai menghilang hingga tak menyisakan apapun. Pikiran Ichigo jadi kacau, semua tebakannya salah. Bukan seorang pelayat, perampok, maupun anggota Yakuza. Ternyata ia benar-benar Shinigami!

Tapi, bukan hanya itu yang membuat pikirannya kalut.

"Kemana kau kirim paman tadi! Memang Karin berkata ada yang mengikutiku, tapi aku tidak tahu ternyata itu benar!" ujar Ichigo.

"Aku mengirimnya ke sebuah tempat bernama Rukon'Gai, tempat para roh orang mati menjalani kehidupan 'roh' mereka," jawab perempuan itu menjelaskan. Ichigo tampak bingung, hal itu membuat perempuan itu mengeluarkan papan tulis mini dari Chapter 1.

"Begini, tugas Shinigami ada 2, yaitu...," dan perempuan itu menjelaskan hal yang sama seperti yang dijelaskan pada Hazuki oleh Ayase. Siapa mereka? Saya juga lupa *dihajar Hazuki & Ayase*

"Sampai sini ada pertanyaan?" oke, kayaknya Ichigo bakal nanya hal yang sama seperti Hazuki.

"Kenapa gambarmu jelek sekali?" perempuan itu menatap tajam Ichigo hingga membuat pemuda berambut jingga itu menelan ludah. Tuh kan, bener.

**~Please Stand By~**

"Uwooh! Kau memanfaatkan aku yang gak bisa pakai kedua tanganku!" ujar Ichigo yang emosi. Pasalnya, diwajahnya kini terdapat gambar kumis menggunakan spidol hitam, jadi kayak kumisnya Alex Louis Armstrong dari Fullmetal Alchemist, Cuma ini versi hitam :3.

Ichigo mati-matian menghapus gambar kumis itu dengan menggosokkan wajahnya ke lantai, padahal tanpa sepengetahuannya, Yuzu belum membersihkan lantai kamar Ichigo yang penuh debu itu. Alhasil, Ichigo berjuang menahan bersin sambil terus berusaha menghapus 'kumis'nya.

"jadi begitulahmaksud kedatanganku kemari. di Seireitei, aku mendapat tugas membasmi _Hollow_ yang muncul disini," ucap perempuan itu, tidak memperdulikan hidung Ichigo yang memerah karena menahan bersin. Padahal gak ada yang ngelarang bersin tuh.

"Tunggu, kalau kau memburu _Hollow_, bagaimana caranya kau mengetahui keberadaannya?" tanya Ichigo yang akhirnya berhasil menghapus 'Hasil karya' perempuan Shinigami itu.

"Sebenarnya, kami para Shinigami, bisa merasakan Reiatsu – tekanan roh para _Hollow_, jadi kami bisa tahu posisinya, tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba tekanan roh _Hollow_ targetku menghilang," jawab perempuan itu tampak sedih. Ichigo hanya ber-'Oh'-ria sambil angguk-angguk.

GUOOOO...!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara yang memekakan telinga, ditangkap oleh Ichigo telinga Ichigo. Ia segera clingukan mencari sumber suara itu namun tidak menemukan satupun benda atau mahluk yang dapat membuat suara seperti itu dikamarnya.

"Hei! Kau mendengar itu?" tanya Ichigo. Shinigami dihadapannya hanya mengkerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Ichigo bingung.

"Suara Apa?" tanya Shinigami itu. GUOOO...! suara kedua muncul dan kali ini Shinigami itu juga mendengarnya. Ia memasang wajah _shock_ dan menatap Ichigo dengan wajah kebingungan.

'Ini Reiatsu _Hollow_! Bagaimana mungkin manusia biasa sepertinya lebih cepat menyadari keberadaan _Hollow_ dari aku?' pikir sang Shinigami. Dengan segera, Shinigami itu membuka pintu kamar Ichigo, bermaksud untuk keluar, namun apa yang ia lihat di depan pintu Ichigo, membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

Disana, terbaring seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam yang dilumuri oleh darah, namun masih bernafas, mati-matian menyeret tubuhnya menuju kamar Ichigo. Ichigo saat ini memiliki perasaan kaget bercampur amarah.

"Karin!" ujar Ichigo meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari tali hitam yang menahannya. Mana mungkin ia diam saja saat melihat adiknya sendiri terluka berlumuran darah.

"Kak Ichi...," ucap Karin dengan suara lemah.

"Untunglah...Kak Ichi...Tidak Apa-apa...," ucap Karin kemudian pingsan. Melihat hal itu, Ichigo meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Bodoh! Kalau kau melepaskan itu sendiri kau bisa terluka!" ujar Shinigami didepannya – kemungkinan orang yang telah mengikat kedua tangannya – berusaha mencegah Ichigo melepaskan secara paksa tali yang ia ikatkan.

Namun Ichigo tidak mengindahkan peringatan Shinigami itu dan malah makin meronta. Tak berapa lama, ikatan itu putus. Dengan segera Ichigo mengambil pemukul bisbol miliknya dan berlari menuruni tangga.

Shinigami itu terkejut. Kenapa ada manusia biasa yang dapat melepaskan segel itu dengan kehendak sendiri? Shinigami itu kemudian mengesampingkan masalah itu dan ber-Shunpo menyusul Ichigo.

Setelah turun dari lantai 2 – lewat tangga tentunya, Shinigami itu mendapati ruang tamu rumah Ichigo benar-benar hancur, terlebih karena adanya lubang yang sangat besar menganga di dinding ruang tamu itu.

Di ruangan itu, ia mendapati tubuh seorang pria paruh baya yang tergeletak berlumuran darah. Sepertinya ayah anak itu, pikir sang Shinigami. Ia kemudian berlari keluar dan mendapati Ichigo berhadapan dengan 2 _Hollow_.

Salah satu dari _Hollow_ itu mengenggam seorang gadis kecil. Melihat ekspresi dan reaksi Ichigo, Shinigami itu mengetahui bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah adik Ichigo yang satu lagi. Dengan cepat Shinigami itu ber-Shunpo mendekati Ichigo.

"Biar aku saja yang atasi! Kau tidak memiliki kesempatan menang melawan _Hollow_!" ujar Shinigami itu. Namun dengan keras kepala, Ichigo tidak mengindahkan peringatan Shinigami itu dan malah maju menyerang _Hollow_ hanya menggunakan tongkat bisbol.

Shinigami bertubuh pendek itu menyadari bahwa salah satu dari kedua _Hollow_ itu memanjangkan kukunya dan berniat menyerang Ichigo. Sekali lagi, Shinigami itu melakukan Shunpo untuk mendorong Ichigo. Tapi, usahanya itu ternyata membuat dirinya sendiri yang terluka.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan!?" ujar Ichigo.

**Meanwhile,**

**Normal POV**

Ayase dan Hazuki kini tinggal beberapa blok lagi hingga sampai dirumah Ichigo. Saat mereka berjalan (baca: berlari), Ayase menjelaskan bermacam-macam hal antara lain Seireitei, Gotei 13, Fukutaicho Divisi 10, dan 'Pengkhianatan' Hazuki.

"Jadi...secara garis besar...aku ini Roh Buatan – _Mod Soul_ yang berhasil menjabat sebagai wakil ketua divisi 10, namun karena satu hal, aku mengkhianati para kapten Gotei 13 dan melawan mereka semua sendiri kemudian memutuskan membuangku ke dunia manusia," ucap Hazuki mereka ulang apa yang dijelaskan oleh Ayase padanya. Ayase mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah, lalu apa buktinya bahwa aku ini Hazuki yang sama dengan Hazuki si 'Wakil Kapten' itu?" tanya Hazuki lagi, meragukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayase.

"Buktinya nomor Apartemen mu! 10 untuk angka divisi-mu dan 13 dari kata Gotei 13," jelas Ayase. Hazuki ingin menginterupsi, namun kalau dia pikir-pikir, bahwa nomor apartemennya memang 10-13 (lihat Chap 1). Entah kenapa dia selalu mendapat angka itu, ternyata ini alasannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di daerah sekitar rumah Ichigo. Kali ini, Hazuki dengan jelas merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar hingga terasa ke dalam badannya. Ia merasakan asal getaran itu dari arah rumah Ichigo.

Setelah beberapa kali melompati atap rumah warga – Hazuki hanya bisa pasrah Ayase menariknya melompat dari atap ke atap – mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Ichigo dan sebuah pemandangan yang baru dilihat oleh Hazuki membuatnya percaya bahwa semua yang dikatakan Ayase adalah benar.

Di depan Ichigo, tampak 2 ekor monster yang memiliki topeng putih sedang mengitari Ichigo dan seorang perempuan dengan Shihakusou yang terluka berat. Hazuki yang kaget melihat mahluk itu, melangkah mundur tapi malangnya ia menginjak sepotong ranting.

Suara ranting yang diinjak itu menarik perhatian _Hollow_ yang menggenggam adik Ichigo. Hollow itu mencari sumber suara itu dan tidak melihat apapun. Hazuki yang tadinya menahan napas karena mengira bakal ketahuan, menghela napasnya dengan suara keras.

"Haaaah..!" kesalahan besar Hazuki. _Hollow_ itu kini mendekati tempat persembunyian Hazuki dan Ayase – dibalik sebuah tembok pagar warga di dekat situ. Entah karena kesal atau apa, _Hollow_ itu mengibaskan cakarnya yang tidak menggenggam Yuzu dan menghantam dinding tempat Hazuki dan Ayase bersembunyi.

Ayase yang terlebih dahulu mengetahui hal ini mendorong Hazuki agar menjauh sementara dirinya menerima langsung cakar _Hollow_ itu. Hazuki memandang kejadian di depannya dengan wajah _Horror_.

Darah yang mengalir dari cakar Hollow itu, juga percikan darah yang mengenai wajahnya, membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Beberapa gambaran didalam benaknya berputar seperti sebuah film yang dipercepat.

Gotei 13...Divisi 10...Seireitei...Lab Pengembangan Konpaku Buatan...Ayase...

Semuanya menjadi jelas di mata Hazuki. Ia mulai menyadari siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Karena semua itulah, tekanan roh milik Hazuki tiba-tiba bergetar, angin mulai bertiup disekitar tempat itu.

Didepannya, tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah benda yang panjang berwarna putih. Hazuki menggenggam benda itu dan menariknya. Benda itu adalah sebuah Katana berjenis Long Sword dengan pembungkus putih dan dibagian gagangnya, teruntai beberapa keping rantai.

Hazuki tersenyum.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu...Byakko," gumamnya. Seakan merespon terhadap perkataan Hazuki, pedang itu bercahaya dan membuat seragam sekolah yang masih dikenakan Hazuki berubah menjadi sebuah Shihakusou dengan lambang wakil ketua divisi 10 di lengan kanannya.

"Keluarkan Cakarmu, Byakko," gumam Hazuki dan mulai menyerang Hollow yang menemukannya itu dengan Long Sword miliknya yang berubah bentuk menjadi sepasang Iron Claw.

**Back to Ichigo**

**Normal POV**

'Bentuk Zanpakutou itu...tergantung dari Reiatsu pemiliknya, bukan? Tapi...ukuran Zanpakutou pemuda ini...sangat besar...apakah itu menandakan Reiatsunya juga besar?' pikir Shinigami pendek tadi. Kini Shihakusou miliknya berubah warna menjadi putih.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Shinigami ini menawari Ichigo kekuatannya agar ia bisa melindungi keluarganya. Tentu Ichigo menerima hal itu. Ichigo hanya perlu menusukkan Zanpakutou – Katana Shinigami itu – agar sang Shinigami bisa mentransfer kekuatannya pada Ichigo.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin memberikan setengah dari kekuatannya, tapi entah kenapa semua kekuatannya malah tersedot ke dalam tubuh Ichigo. Itulah mengapa bajunya seperti selesai dicuci memakai pemutih.

Kini, Ichigo yang memakai Shihakusou dengan sebuah Zanpakuto berwujud _Great Sword_, menebas _Hollow_ yang saat ini melawannya berkali-kali. Kali ini, sang _Hollow_ lah yang kewalahan melawan Ichigo yang kekuatan dan kecepatannya berkembang pesat.

Sementara Shinigami pendek itu memperhatikan pertarungan Ichigo yang terbilang masih amatiran, Shinigami ini merasakan Reiatsu lain. Entah mengapa, saat Reiatsu ini mengalir, hembusan angin lembut dapat ia rasakan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Reiatsu ini setara dengan seorang _Third Seat_, bahkan seorang Wakil Kapten.

'Apa Seireitei mengirim seorang lagi selain aku?' pikirnya. Baru saja ia berpikir seperti itu, hembusan angin yang ia rasakan tadi tiba-tiba berhenti dan sebagai gantinya ia mendapati sesosok Shinigami berambut _Spiky_-Putih dengan lambang Wakil Kapten Divisi 10 yang membawa seorang anggota Korps Rahasia Divisi 2 dan juga adik Ichigo di kedua pundaknya.

Shinigami ini terkejut. Sesaat Shinigami ini mengira bahwa ini adalah Kapten Divisi 10 yang ia kenal saat ini, namun saat diperhatikan lebih baik, orang ini lebih tinggi dari Kapten Divisi 10 yang saat ini ia kenal.

Shinigami itu meletakkan kedua orang yang ia bawa di dekat Shinigami bertubuh kecil itu.

"Tolong jaga mereka," gumam Shinigami itu kemudian bergabung di dalam pertarungan Ichigo. Saat itulah Shinigami ini mengenali siapa dia, walaupun hanya pernah ia lihat dari buku pelajaran di sekolah Shinigami dulu.

Dia adalah mantan Wakil Kapten Divisi 10, Shirokawa Hazuki, Pemilik Salah Satu Zanpakutou 4 Penjaga Mata Angin, Byakko. Dikatakan, bahwa terdapat 4 Zanpakuto yang memiliki kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan Ryuujin Jakka – Zanpakuto pemimpin Gotei 13. Ingat, baru 'Hampir'.

Keempat Zanpakuto itu adalah: Suzaku, Genbu, Seiryuu, dan Byakko. Keempat Zanpakuto ini hanya di dapatkan oleh beberapa 'Orang' terpilih, tidak peduli apakah ia bangsawan, Shinigami, warga Rukon'Gai biasa, ataupun Mod Soul.

Setiap pemegang Zanpakuto itu memiliki tugas bukan hanya sebagai Shinigami, juga mendapatkan sebuah tugas melindungi Zanpakuto yang menjadi asal muasal keempat Zanpakuto itu, yaitu sebuah Zanpakuto bernama Kirin. Tugas ini membuat mereka bukan hanya dihormati, juga menjadikan mereka yang terkuat.

Inilah salah satu alasan yang membuat rencana pemusnahan _Mod Soul_ dilaksanakan. Para Shinigami merasa, _Mod Soul_ tidak pantas memiliki Zanpakuto itu.

Mulai saat itu, seorang pemegang Zanpakuto 4 Penjaga Mata Angin, seorang _Mod Soul_ yang merangkap sebagai Wakil Kapten Divisi 10 yakni Shirokawa Hazuki mulai memberontak dan ingin membuat para _Mod Soul_ menguasai keempat Zanpakuto itu.

Setidaknya itulah yang ia ketahui tentang Shirokawa Hazuki, tapi kalau benar begitu, kenapa ia repot-repot membantu Shinigami yang sudah membuangnya?

Setelah beberapa ledakan terdengar disana-sini, Ichigo dan Hazuki menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka dan mendekati Shinigami bertubuh pendek ini.

'Pertama manusia dengan kemampuan unik, kemudian mantan Wakil Kapten muncul dihadapanku, nanti apa lagi? Mantan Kapten? *_Insert Sarcasm Here_*' batin Shinigami itu dengan pikiran kacau.

Saat berpikir seperti itu, Ichigo mendekatinya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terima Kasih sudah memberikan kesempatan untukku melindungi keluarga ku...um..."

"Rukia...,"

"Eh?"

"Itu Namaku, Rukia Kuchiki...," ucap Shinigami bertubuh kecil itu A.K.A Rukia. Ichigo angguk-angguk kemudian membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, senang bertemu denganmu, Rukia," ucap Ichigo. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hazuki.

"...entah kenapa, kau mirip sekali dengan temanku," ucap Ichigo memasang wajah bingung. Hazuki hanya Sweatdrop terhadap kemampuan mengingat wajah temannya itu sambil menyarungkan kembali Zanpakuto-nya yang sudah kembali berbentuk seperti semula.

Yah, sepertinya Profil mereka berdua mengalami penambahan. Ok, ini dia:

Ichigo Kurosaki dan Shirokawa Hazuki, 16 Tahun, Keahlian Khusus: dapat melihat keberadaan Roh, Profesi: Siswa SMA Karakura dan...Shinigami.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**: Kalau Para Readers Punya Pertanyaan Seputar Cerita Ini, Jangan Ragu-Ragu Untuk Mem-PM saya, Ok? Saya Shirokawa Hazuki, sampai ketemu di Chapter berikutnya :3

**P.S.** kemarin ada yang bertanya di PM, Angka 10-13 itu punya arti tersendiri ya? dan ide itu didapat darimana? Yup, seperti yang sudah saya tuliskan dicerita, nomor itu memang ada artinya. Dan asal ide itu adalah angka 15 milik Ichigo. Kalau Ichigo kan Ichi(Japan)-Satu(Indo) dan Go(Japan)-Lima(Indo), makanya jadi angka 15.

Dan arti angka 10-13 itu sendiri adalah, Divisi 10 Gotei 13. Mudahan penjelasan saya bisa dipahami ^_^ dan FYI (Bagi yang tidak tahu) Suzaku, Genbu, Seiryuu, dan Byakko itu ada di dalam mitos Jepang lho. Suzaku itu burung merah seperti Phoenix, Genbu adalah Macan-Kura2, Seiryuu itu Naga Biru, dan Byakko adalah Harimau Putih


End file.
